Typically, when an individual is grooming a dog, either in a shop, at home, or as in the case of the dog show exhibitor, in a grooming area at a local dog show, they use a grooming table and a grooming arm that attaches to the table to hold the dog. The grooming arm, in most embodiments, is essentially an inverted L-shaped post that typically mounts to the grooming table via a grooming arm clamp, and can be adjusted up or down, in order to accommodate the size of the dog. Further, grooming tables come in various categories. Grooming shops typically utilize tables that can raise and lower the table top, either electrically or hydraulically. Some shops still use the basic non-adjustable grooming tables or manual height adjustable tables where the top is adjusted up or down by physically pinching a couple of ears, or pushing buttons on each leg. Most dog show exhibitors use these non-adjustable or manual adjustable tables, as the electric or hydraulic tables are quite cumbersome to move around.
Needed is an apparatus that would allow the grooming arm animal attachment arm to be rotated around the end of the table, allowing the animal attachment arm to be moved out of the way of the groomer while grooming the head or face, yet leaving the pivot point, where the dog is attached, to remain in the same physical location. Devices that have attempted to carry out this function mount to the frame of an electric or hydraulic table. They generally require a mounting bracket that attaches to the frame, and an extension that attaches to this mounting bracket (swing bracket), which the L-shaped arm mounts to. Generally, all of the prior art require some sort of permanent mount to the grooming table. Thus, there remains a considerable need for a rotatable grooming apparatus that temporarily connects to any style of table, is generally out of view on the underside of the table, and that is able to rotate while maintaining a constant pivot point.